disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Come Back, Armadylan!
'Come Back, Armadylan! '''is the 7th episode of Season 36. Summary Greg still feels hurt about Armadylan’s betrayal and joining the villains, so without his friends knowing, he decides to go out tonight as Gekko and apologize to Armadylan then convince him to come back to the good side. However, he finds it very difficult, but Gekko won’t give up that easily. Plot The episode begins at Greg’s house where Greg was finished cleaning up his room with the spells that he learned from Magic-ology last year at Disney Junior Elementary School. Just then, after putting his wand back on his desk, Greg sees his brown leather journal that his dad got for him as he walks to it and flips open the journal, and could feel himself smile when he read some of the entries of his happiest memories and moments: his friends defeating villains, the friends and adventures he made and had, and some entries that made him blush and his eyes shine were about Luna Girl, who was a nighttime villain like Romeo and Night Ninja, until their mutual love for each other changed her life and helped her come to the good side. But as Greg turned to the next page of his journal, a few entries wiped the smile off he face when he read the ones about Armadylan: a PJ Mask who used to be a goody guy, but after the team kicked him out for being so reckless, Armadylan crossed to the bad side and went to join either Romeo or Night Ninja and ever since, he became an ally of them and will now do anything he can to crush the PJ Masks. Those day when they first met, Gekko and Armadylan were so close to being super friends, but it seems that those days of their newly developing friendship were over. After closing the journal softly and clipping it closed, Greg looked down at the floor and sighed as he sat on his bed and held his journal close to his heart, then wished that Armadylan would be his friend again. But he knew that would never happen, as thinking about Armadylan made him more sadder by the minute. Not even Glider nor Lionel can cheer him up. Then thinking, Greg decided to go out and talk to either Connor or Amaya as he puts away his journal and gets up to go out and talk to them. They had to understand. There was no choice he had. At Connor’s house, Connor was practicing his magic abilities by morphing objects into other things, just when Greg appeared at his door entrance to see his friend do his morphing magic. Seeing Connor do that reminded Greg of the time when they had to find a magic crystal heart that will revive Catboy when he and his magic were weakening, and surprisingly, it gave him new magic powers when he retrieved it, but he (Greg) reminded himself that he needed to talk to Connor about Armadylan as the two boys sat down next to each other on the bed. When Connor asked “what about Armadylan?” while raising his eyebrow, Greg musters his courage and explains to his friend that when they first met Armadylan, he was different but also very special. That was what made him their friend, and not only they, he was their super buddy or maybe Gekko’s super buddy, but Greg couldn’t believe that he left to join the villains after the PJ Masks kicked him out of their team for being so reckless, which shot a pang of guilt onto Connor’s stomach as he couldn’t help but remember that painful time when Armadylan helped Romeo collect so much playground equipment to build their own headquarters. But although Armadylan has changed from good to bad, Greg couldn’t help but feel that the old Armadylan is somewhere deep inside the new Armadylan, and he wants to know if there is any good left of the former PJ Mask that he knew. With his eyes growing wide with confusion, Connor thought for a moment, then shook his head in disbelief, saying that that’s not possible, and that Armadylan’s changed, so there’s no way for the PJ Masks to help him change back to his old good self again. He was unsure about it. Greg wanted to protest, but he didn’t wanna start an argument between him and Connor as he nods and heads out to Amaya’s house. Greg hoped to heaven that she’ll understand, after all, she did think that Armadylan was a good guy too, despite some destruction he causes with his super strength. Unfortunately, she wasn’t home just as her father tells Greg that she’s at the flower field taking some photos of flowers, butterflies, and other animals, and so he (Greg) thanked her father before heading there. When he arrived, Greg saw Amaya with her camera, trying to take a good picture of a green and blue butterfly, but just as she was about to, Greg calls for her name and the butterfly flutters away as she turns to see her friends coming towards her, and also apologizing for scaring away the butterfly as Amaya turns to see that it was at another nearby flower and replies to Greg that it’s okay, then asks him what he was doing here. Glancing down at the grass and looking back up at Amaya, Greg explains to her about Armadylan, and he had been thinking about finding him, and with a gulp, he suggests that maybe saying sorry to him, will hopefully get him back on their side. Unfortunately like Connor, Amaya was unsure about getting Armadylan to come to his senses and convincing him to become a good guy again as Greg frowned but thanked her anyway before heading out. All of this unsureness from his friends was starting to irritate Greg. So he decides that if they can’t help him get Armadylan back, then he’ll just have to find him and then help him be a good guy again himself, tonight as Gekko! Later that night, Gekko was searching high and low for Armadylan when he spots something, or someone in the sky. It was Luna Girl who was on her night off, when she spots Gekko and goes down to ask him what he was doing out at night. With a sigh, Gekko explains to her that he’s out looking for Armadylan so he can say that he and the PJ Masks are sorry for kicking him out, then try to convince him to join their team again. At first, Luna Girl was uncertain about this, but seeing Gekko's face in depression, she understood and wished him good luck on finding Armadylan, then she thought of coming along as Gekko asked her if she's sure. With a knowing smile, Luna Girl tells Gekko that he helped her change from bad to good, so now she's going to help him. Smiling back, Gekko thanks Luna Girl as they went off to find Armadylan. A few minutes later, Gekko and Luna Girl were scanning the streets from above for Armadylan, although it was hard to spot him without super owl eyes or hear a crash without super cat ears, and Gekko just wished that Catboy and Owlette were wished him and Luna Girl right now. Just then, something round and brown caught his eye as Gekko recognized it as Armadylan performing his rolling thunder attack, Armadylan style! Using his super lizard grip, Gekko scaled down the wall and Luna Girl on her Luna Board followed. As they were on the ground, Armadylan stops rolling and then unrolls himself to perform his stance, then when he saw Gekko and Luna Girl standing in front of him, he snarkily asks what Gekko was doing out here and why he was with a "villain". With a sigh, Gekko tells Armadylan that Luna Girl is no longer a villain and that he and her were out here to find him (Armadylan), just so he (Gekko) can talk with him. However, Armadylan didn’t wanna talk with Gekko, nor Catboy or Owlette, after they had kicked him out of their team for being so reckless. Hearing Armadylan mention that gave Gekko a pang of guilt on the guts, but Luna Girl nods encouragingly at him as Gekko smiles her a thanks and then walked up to him. Before Armadylan could think to react, Gekko reaches his hand out to his and placed the big guy's palm on top of his palm and gives him a kind and comforting smile as Gekko emotionally apologizes to Armadylan about what he and the PJ Masks did and said that had him removed from the team, and says to him that he'll be his friend and be super buddies with him again, if he doesn't mind. Looking into Gekko's eyes and suddenly feeling like he wants to be his friend again, Armadylan asks Gekko if he thinks if they can be friends again as Gekko replied that he doesn't just think it, he knows it, and that they can be friends again if they just have a little faith. But Armadylan asked about Catboy and Owlette and doesn't know if they'll ever let him come back to the team after they, along with Gekko, had kicked him out because they were upset with him for being so reckless, as Gekko assures him that they will let him back on the team, then tells him to not worry, for that if they don't, he'll try to convince them. Armadylan looked down with thought, then takes his hand away from Gekko’s hands as he said that he can’t believe it, and won’t go back at all. However, Gekko wasn’t going to give up. Just before Armadylan could leave, Gekko stops him in time and says to him that they can make things right, and promises that he and his friends will help him, without getting upset when he makes a mistake. As Armadylan was looking down at the ground in thought, the three suddenly heard a loud noise on the other side of town! The three decide to head over and check it out just to see that it's Romeo and Night Ninja, who has controlled the parade floats again and Owlette and Catboy were trying to stop them! The three could see that Catboy and Owlette were getting tired so Gekko and Luna Girl decide to go help, but Gekko then turned to see that Armadylan was looking down as he asked him if he was coming, but Armadylan declines to go help. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes based on books Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 36 images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Armadylan images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Couple images Category:Season 36 episodes based on books